


Let it Snow

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askReinhardt- the power’s out & we’re snowed in, how on earth will we stay warm???





	Let it Snow

You and Reinhardt are on the couch watching tv. It was a nice wintery Saturday and there was so much snow outside that you could even think of going anywhere. It was nice. That was until the power goes out.  
“Eek!” You squeak and the lights go out.  
“How did. I wonder what happened.” Reinhardt said looking upward.  
“Well let’s get some candles you of the bathroom so we can see.” You say getting up from your spot on the couch.  
You go searching for the candles when you hear Reinhardt go to the bedroom and starts rummaging through something. You thought he was looking for matches but when you came back into the living room you found a lit candle and the matches nearby.  
As you set up the candles to give you more light, you notice how cold it had gotten in the house. You start to shiver. That’s when Reinhardt comes back in.  
“Dear it’s getting really cold do you mind… why do you have so many blankets and pillows?” You question as you can barely see him behind the pile of blankets he’s carrying.  
“I shall keep you warm.” He says poking his head from behind the pile, smiling.  
You shake your head as he set the pile next to you and sit on your other side. He then starts to arrange the pillows on one end of the couch where he is.  
“What are you doing?” You ask as he works.  
“Just wait.” He commands as he continues.  
Finally, after making the end of the couch look really comfy, he picks you up and sets you in his lap as he settles back against the the blankets and pillows.  
“We shall cuddle all night long!” Reinhardt says loudly as he wraps the two of you into the blanket cocoon.  
It was nice, laying there against him. Sadly the moment wouldn’t last. As soon as you get comfy the lights come back on. You look up at Reinhardt who gives you a shrug.  
“Oh well.” You say and snuggle up to Reinhardt. That’s the way the two of you stayed, watching tv, until it got too hot to stay like that. Then the two of you went to bed.


End file.
